The Jedi Path (season 1)
The first season of the American television drama series Star Wars: The Jedi Path premiered on January 20, 1998 and concluded on May 9, 2008. It consisted of fifteen episodes, each running approximately 48 minutes in length, except the pilot episode which runs approximately 58 minutes. fox broadcasted the first season on Sundays at 9:00 pm in the United States. To keep costs down, Granger opted to have fewer episodes than a typical show and use the extra money to make the visual effects far more impressive. The complete first season was released on Region 1 DVD on February 24, 2009. Plot In 1998, a secret society known as the Sith secretly rule the Earth. The Great Sith Empire is led by Darth Abyssus, who in his normal guise is an American Senator and businessman named Charles Dathaine. His life long friend, and employee, Deacon Sternemoder finds a silver box while surveying an oil spill on a California beach. Deacon gives it to Dathaine's secretary, Victoria Cavanaugh, but has dreams of it. He returns to Dathaine Industries and is able to slip past security. Discovering that he can open it, Deacon is given a vision of the history between two ancient orders, the Sith and the Jedi. Deacon escapes with the Archive and soon learns that Dathaine is Abyssus. Abyssus offers him a place to be trained as a Sith, but Deacon refuses. He is saved by his ex-girlfriend C.J. Thorpe, and her older brother Caleb. They know of the Force and reveal a prophecy that "One will open the gates and light the stars." Deacon is now considered that individual. As the Sith worry about the impending arrival of the Jedi, Abyssus orders several potential adherents to be killed. Deacon, Caleb and C.J. manage to rescue two of them, Mace Williams and Verona Yoon. Caleb reveals to them that he and C.J. are members of an alien race known as the Akatti and they've known of beings who had mastery of a power called the Force of Others. While facing Sith intrigue and the growing strength of the Jedi, Deacon works to protect his family from Abyssus and begin his studies. The small group are aided by a hologram from within the Archive, eventually named Shade. Deacon is also aided at separate times from Masters of past Jedi, a man named Luke Skywalker and another known as Yoda C.J. teaches them combat techniques, while Caleb helps them learn from the mystic elements of the Force. Abyssus and his inner circle attempts several times to kill the Jedi but fail. Among the lessons within the Jedi Archive is a weapon design similar to the blades used by the Sith. Caleb is killed by Darth Carius and a final battle between the two forces ends in a draw. Having suffered greatly at the hands of his closest friend, Deacon vows to rid the world of such evil. Deacon assumes the historic Jedi name Starkiller: the English translation of his name. Cast Main Cast *Sam Witwer as Deacon "Deak Starkiller" Sternemörder *Fairuza Balk as Catherine Jane "C.J." Thorpe *Tyrese Gibson as Mace Williams *Paul Walker as Charles Dathaine/Darth Abyssus *Chase Masterson as Victoria Cavanaugh/Darth Varius *Grace Park as Verona "Cloudrider" Yoon Recurring Cast *Casey Biggs as George Sternemörder *Avery Brooks as Darth Carius *Peter Dinklage as Caleb *Kevin Conroy as Wayne Villard/Darth Sane *Miles Fisher as Raymond Sternemörder *Melissa Gilbert as Sara London/Darth Surm *Grey DeLisle as Holocron Guide (Shade) *Carla Gugino as Kayla Green/Darth Zahar *Penny Johnson Jerald as Senator Kelly Robertson *Doug Jones as The Lettow *Stana Katic as Miranda Tate/Darth Thorain *Frank Welker as Peter Gibbs *B.D. Wong as Qing Zhao Ming/Darth Wyn Special Guest Appearances * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Frank Oz as Yoda Episodes